jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Intelligence Service
The Secret Intelligence Service (SIS), more commonly known as MI6 (originally Military Intelligence Section 6), or the Secret Service or simply Six, is the United Kingdom's external intelligence agency. SIS is responsible for the United Kingdom's espionage activities overseas, as opposed to the Security Service (MI5) which is charged with internal security within the UK. The Republic of Ireland also falls within MI5's remit. It was founded in October 1909 (along with MI5) as the Foreign Section of the Secret Service Bureau. Acting as the employer of Commander James Bond, the Secret Intelligence Service is first introduced in Ian Fleming's 1953 debut novel Casino Royale, referred to simply as the "Secret Service", and appeared in almost every subsequent story in the James Bond franchise. Fleming's SIS typically operates under the cover-name "Universal Exports" and is comprised of subsections such as the 00 section and their research and development division, Q Branch. Overview Real-world background :Main article: History and development of the real-world SIS The real-world Secret Intelligence Service was derived from the Secret Service Bureau, which was founded in 1909. The Bureau was a joint initiative of the Admiralty and the War Office to control secret intelligence operations in the UK and overseas, particularly concentrating on the activities of the Imperial German Government. The bureau was initially split into naval and army sections which, during the First World War in 1916, underwent administrative changes so that the foreign section became the Directorate of Military Intelligence Section 6 (MI6), the name by which it is frequently known in popular culture today. Its first director was Captain Sir Mansfield George Smith Cumming. He typically signed correspondence with his initial C'' in green ink. This usage evolved as a code name, and has been adhered to by all subsequent directors of SIS when signing documents to retain anonymity.MI6 boss Sir John Scarlett still signs letters in green ink, Matthew Moore, ''The Daily Telegraph, 27 July 2009The usage inspired Ian Fleming in his James Bond novels to use the denominator M'' for the head of service. The service's performance during the First World War was mixed, because it was unable to establish a network in Germany itself. Most of its results came from military and commercial intelligence collected through networks in neutral countries, occupied territories, and Russia.[http://www.espionageinfo.com/Lo-Mo/MI6-British-Secret-Intelligence-Service.html ''MI6 (British Secret Intelligence Service), K. Lee Lerner and Hudson Knight in Encyclopedia of Espionage, Intelligence, and Security]. Accessed:2007-09-02. In the immediate post-war years and throughout most of the 1920s, the SIS was focused on Communism, in particular, Russian Bolshevism. At this time, the organisation was known in Whitehall by a variety of titles including the Foreign Intelligence Service, the Secret Service, MI1©, the Special Intelligence Service and even C's organisation. Around 1920, it began increasingly to be referred to as the Secret Intelligence Service (SIS), a title that it has continued to use to the present day and which was enshrined in statute in the Intelligence Services Act 1994. With the emergence of Nazi Germany as a threat, in the early 1930s attention was shifted in that direction."C": The Secret Life of Sir Stewart Graham Menzies, Spymaster to Winston Churchill, Anthony Cave Brown, Collier, 1989 During the Second World War the human intelligence work of the service was overshadowed by several other initiatives run by the Government Code and Cypher School and MI5. Then-C, Stewart Menzies insisted on wartime control of codebreaking, giving him immense power and influence, which he used judiciously. Despite difficulties the service nevertheless conducted substantial and successful operations in both occupied Europe and in the Middle East and Far East where it operated under the cover name Interservice Liaison Department (ISLD). Following the war and despite earlier Soviet penetration by operatives such as Kim Philby, SIS began to recover as a result of improved vetting and security, and a series of successful penetrations. From 1958, SIS had three moles in the Polish UB. SIS operations against the USSR continued to gain pace through the remainder of the Cold War, arguably peaking with the recruitment in the 1970s of Oleg Gordievsky. The real scale and impact of SIS activities during the second half of the Cold War remains unknown, however, because the bulk of their most successful targeting operations against Soviet officials were the result of "Third Country" operations recruiting Soviet sources travelling abroad in Asia and Africa. The end of the Cold War led to a reshuffle of existing priorities; with the Soviet Bloc ceasing to swallow the lion's share. Instead, functional rather than geographical intelligence requirements came to the fore such as counter-proliferation, counter-terrorism, counter-narcotics and serious crime. During the transition, then-C Sir Colin McColl embraced a new, albeit limited, policy of openness towards the press and public; part and parcel with a wider 'open government initiative' developed from 1993 by the government of John Major. The existence of the SIS was not officially acknowledged until 1994. In late 2010, the head of the SIS delivered what he said was the first public address by a serving chief of the agency in its then 101-year history.Burns, John F. et al. "Defending Secrecy, British Spy Chief Goes Public,". The New York Times, 28 October 2010. SIS in literature The Secret Intelligence Service is first introduced in Ian Fleming's 1953 debut novel Casino Royale, referred to simply as the "Secret Service". The service is said to operate out of an "office building near Regent’s Park" and is headed by Sir Miles Messervy, who like George Mansfield Smith-Cumming, goes by the initial M''. The service is further fleshed out in the 1955 novel ''Moonraker, in which it is mentioned that the "Universal Export Co." is the cover for the Secret Service's offices in London. Along with other fictional businesses "Radio Tests Ltd.", "Delaney Bros. (1940) Ltd" and the "Omnium Corporation" they occupy the "big, grey building near Regents Park". SIS in films ]] Fleming's British Secret Service had its silver screen debut in EON Productions' 1962 film adaption of Dr. No. Notably, there is some discrepancy between the names given for James Bond's employer. When contact with the Secret Service's Jamaican station abruptly ceases, the Foreman of signals in their London radio room contacts "MI6 radio security control". However, when Bond's superior M gives his title, he describes himself as "Head of MI7". Strangely, the dialogue referring to "MI7" appears to have been the result of later dubbing, as the speaker's lips clearly say "MI6". In addition, the closed-captioning on the DVD release still says MI6. The Internet Movie Database (IMDb) records the fact twice on this page, as a technical and a continuity fault. It is unclear whether the radio control station featured at the beginning of Dr. No is intended to represent the Secret Service's headquarters, however by 1969's On Her Majesty's Secret Service its general location would be Whitehall, London. . ]]From the 1995 film ''GoldenEye onward, the agency is consistently identified as "MI6" and is located for the most-part at the recently constructed real-world headquarters of SIS, the SIS Building at Vauxhall Cross in London. In 1999's The World Is Not Enough, its base of operations would temporarily move to a Scottish castle following a terrorist attack on the SIS Building orchestrated by the anarchist Renard. The Secret Service's designation and headquarters would carry over from the Pierce Brosnan era into the 2006 reboot of the James Bond film franchise (despite a peculiar temporary relocation in Quantum of Solace), until the building's destruction at the hands of Raoul Silva in Skyfall (2012) and its demolition in Spectre ''(2015). Following the events of ''Skyfall the bulk of MI6 (including M's office) would relocate to Whitehall, with their quartermaster choosing to operate from an underground workshop, accessible via a river-side tunnel beside the Millbank Millennium Pier. Sections, branches and departments MI6 staff and personnel MI6 intelligence sections Throughout both the films and novels, various MI6 intelligence "sections" are named with a letter. The letter is usually the first name of the country or city in which it is located. They are: Images Images See also *MI6 intelligence sections (fictional) *Special Operations Executive *MI5 *Central Intelligence Agency - US *Australian Secret Intelligence Service (ASIS) External links *Official homepage *Information about SIS from the Foreign and Commonwealth Office's website *Entry for MI6 on the Federation of American Scientists' Intelligence Resource Program *UK Secret Bases References Category:Organizations Category:Intelligence agencies